To Disappear
by Scyco Sphinx
Summary: To work in the Department of Missing Persons, your job is finding unfamiliar people. But when the stakes are high Ginny must find her love before those seeking him. Ginny with the help of Luna and an odd waiter must find the most vital person of all.


To Disappear

Ch. 1- The Case

Disclaimers: We do not own Harry Potter. Or General Mills

* * *

"Ginny…Gin? Come on…wake up already." pleaded the pale, blonde-haired girl in a creepy monotone voice as she nudged her friend's elbow repeatedly with the toe of her neon green platform boots. Luna Lovegood watched as her friend's arm twitched, before the other arm reached over to start to swat lamely at Luna's boot. Luna sighed, before crouching down on all fours to lean into her friend's ear. 

"Ginny, Colin Creevy is being attacked by a bunch of…Puffskeins." Luna smiled and leaned back triumphantly to sit on her knees as her friend's eyes shot open to reveal baby blue eyes, hazy with remnants of sleep. Ginny laid there in a daze, before quickly sitting up, running a hand absentmindedly through her disheveled red hair.

"Wha-? When and wher…?" She mumbled incoherently. Luna giggled, and rose to her feet, offering a hand to Ginny who looked up at her blankly.

"Get up sleepyhead." Luna said dreamily, as her pale, blue eyes danced with laughter at her friend, Ginny scowled but grasped the offered hand. Her body groaned and cracked as she straightened out. Gingerly, Ginny began to stretch out her aching body.

"Why, were you on the floor? Afraid of the wrack spurts were you?" Luna asked knowledgably, as Ginny stretched her neck from side to side.

"No, I fell off the couch." She answered simply, fully awake. Ginny then stared at Luna questionably.

"Why did you wake me up so earl-what are you wearing?" Ginny asked baffled, forgetting her first question, her attention now focused on Luna's choice of clothing.

Luna wore odd and bizarre clothing all the time, even though her closest friends knew this, she still continued to surprise them with new outfits. Today she was wearing her hair down, with her wand in its usual place behind her left ear, a light pink shirt with a smiling blue moon (that seemed to be blinking much more than its owner) on it, along with long, black shorts that ended right above her knees, and to top it all off, she was wearing a red and white striped tie, with neon green platform shoes.

"What? Oh! The boots?" Luna placed her hands on her hips, and leaned over to peer down at her shoes. Luna glanced at Ginny.

"I got them at a muggle store while I tried to find something interesting there that I could write about for _The Quibbler_. _The Quibbler_ is doing quite wonderful this year…" Luna informed, her voice becoming soft and lofty with admiration as she complimented her father's newspaper. Luna smiled at Ginny softly, her mouth echoing the tone of her voice. Luna, being recognized at Hogwarts for being weird, odd, and freaky, slowly began to grow out of her weirdness during her seventh year to become slightly normal. Only slightly though.

"Err…yea…there quite unique and…_green_." Ginny replied, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Luna blinked slowly at Ginny before responding with a serene grin.

"So…what are you here for again?" asked Ginny changing the subject as she clumsily made her way through her book-cluttered living room to the kitchen. Luna nimbly followed, humming an unknown tune to herself. Once reaching the kitchen, Luna suddenly stopped humming.

"Well…uh…" Luna started, lightly tapping her boot on the floor.

"Yeah…"Ginny persisted as she opened one of the cupboards and pulled out one of her favorite Muggle cereals 'Lucky Charms', opening another, she stood on her tiptoes and groped around for a bowl. Scowling, she realized that she hadn't yet cleaned her previous bowls. Ginny pulled out her wand from her pant pocket and transfigured one of the books on the floor into a ragged chipped bowl. Ginny picked it up and inspected it for any major cracks, shrugged and continued on with the task of making herself breakfast.

Ginny pushed some books off of her small kitchen table and sat down, before she started pouring cereal into the bowl.

"Well, Gin, to be honest…" Luna finally said. Ginny glanced up, and nodded for her to continue, while white milk shot out from the end of her wand and into the bowl.

"I can't seem to remember right now." As she heard Ginny's exasperated sigh she added. "Give me a second."

Ginny started to eat her cereal, involuntarily, all the while watching as Luna twirled a strand of loose blonde hair with her index finer, her face contorted in concentration as she racked her brains as of why she was there.

"It'll come to you." Ginny waved her spoon-free hand at Luna lazily. Luna stopped twirling her hair and stared in turn at Ginny owlishly. Ginny, shifted nervously under her friend's creepily un-blinking gaze.

"OH! How's your case been going by the way?" Asked Ginny idly, Luna finally blinked at the question.

"Just finished it actually, we figured out that some kid was tampering with one of your brother's prank products…don't know which one…something that has to do with a homework teleporter or something of the sort…"

"You mean the Easy Weasley Teleportation Tonic?" Ginny inquired dipping her empty spoon back into the bowl, scooping up a full load of cereal, she slowly raising it back up to her awaiting mouth.

"Yea, that's it…well this kid tried to add something in it to make big objects teleport…but, of course, it exploded in the process…and the kid went 'poof' (at this Luna raised her hands, opening and closing them rapidly for emphasis). And the next thing you know he ended up in Mexico…had to fly over there and get him, we couldn't Apparate…because of something called the 'border'…" Luna finished, shrugging slightly. Ginny nodded looking down into her bowl; she frowned as she wondered how in Merlin's Beard the kid ended up in Mexico.

"What about yours?" Luna asked, waiting for Ginny as she finished swallowing a mouthful of cereal.

"Finished a case, many months ago, and have been trying to keep myself busy until another one comes up." Ginny swept her hand out in front of her, indicating all the piles of books that littered the floor of the kitchen and living room.

"You read _all _of these!" Luna asked her mouth parted slightly, Ginny groaned in replied.

"No way! Are you kidding me! Reading is so boring sometimes! You start reading, and about half way through the book, your mind focuses somewhere else, or…it's just boring sometimes! I don't understand one bit how Hermione reads books all the time and stays sane…"grumbled Ginny as she dipped her spoon back into the bowl, Luna nodded agreeing with her even though she was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. Ravenclaws being known for their love books and seemingly endless knowledge.

"Don't worry, you'll get a case soon enough." Luna reassured, as Ginny looked at her questionably, realization dawned on Luna's face as her eyes widened.

"Ohhh…Ginny! I _JUST_ remembered! I'm here to tell you to go to the ministry, so they can tell you your new case!" Luna exclaimed excitedly, her platforms making loud clunking noises as she jumped up and down on the tile floor, happy that she had remembered. Ginny spat out the contents of her mouth onto the table in surprise.

"Really? YES! When do we have to get there?" Ginny asked forgetting about the multi-colored mess of marshmallows on the table in her excitement. Luna stopped jumping and glanced down at her ragged 'Weird Sisters' watch, before her gaze met Ginny's excited one.

"Around now." Luna muttered monotonously as she watched emotions play across Ginny's face: First shock and happiness, which then turned into horror, urgency and panic. Ginny in one motion, shoved her chair away from the table in an instant, and had lurched out of her seat, causing the chair to rocket back and hit the ground with a resounding 'thud'. Ginny stumbled out of the kitchen, cursing loudly as she tripped over and knocked over a stack of books as she made her way through the book jungle that was her living room. Luna heard Ginny briefly yell at her for not remembering earlier, before hearing the slamming of Ginny's bedroom door.

Luna sighed, and used her wand to close the cabinets that Ginny had left open, right the chair, levitate the bowl and spoon to the kitchen sink, and scourgify the food on the table. Luna, after all this, glanced down at her watch. It had been 2 minutes.

"Ginny! You're going to be late! It's been 2 minutes…and 45 seconds!" Luna yelled, and heard a muffled yelp from the bedroom. Luna, bored, restarted humming as she walked out of the kitchen. She meandered her way through the living room to the front door, grabbing both Ginny's and her cloaks off of the extravagant cherry-wood hat-holder that moved once the garments were taken.

"Gin! Come on!" Luna shouted again.

"Ginny! Come-Oh, there you are." Luna stopped yelling, as her red-haired friend reappeared from out of the bedroom, wearing a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt, regular blue bell-bottoms jean, with black tennis shoes on. She grinned at Luna as she entered, tucking a rogue strand of now straight, burgundy hair behind her ear securely.

"A new case! YAY!" She squealed happily, as she did a little twirl. Luna titlted her head at her.

"How can you find enjoyment out of finding missing people?" Luna asked, her voice becoming lofty once more. Ginny stopped her twirling, and gazed at Luna thoughtfully.

"Well…I guess I like the fact that you're going to try and find someone…looking at their information, tracking and picking up clues along the way to find someone who is or wants to be missing…it's…kinda hard to explain…"Ginny said after awhile. Watching as Luna slowly nodded.

"Yea…" She murmured dreamily, her eyes glazing over in thought. Ginny never really _did_ know why she had applied for the job…she had always been keen on finding lost or missing objects in her parents huge home when she was younger…and, why not put that good trait to use? Luna on the other hand...had wanted to follow in her mom's footprints, and wanted to create new spells and potions. But of course, her N.E.W.T. scores didn't reach the regular standard, so she either had to choose between being either a healer, or some onethat looked for missing people. Luna ended up choosing the later.

"Here," Luna said breaking the silence, tossing Ginny her cloak. "We'll Apparate there." She plucked her wand from behind her ear, as Ginny pulled hers out from her back pocket, where she had placed it after she had changed.

"See ya there." Ginny cried out, flicking her wand slightly. With a resounding crack she had disappeared. Luna just stood there, gazing around dreamily, and then she too, flicked her wand and Disapparated.

* * *

Ginny felt the odd compacting and floating sensation that was associated with Apparition, which still was an odd sensation even after the many times she had done it. Soon, she touched down on solid ground once more and found herself in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic, with its dark wooden floor, ever-moving ceiling, and with people walking from place to place, appearing out of nowhere, or sliding out of fireplaces that lined one side of the wall. The fountain, the pride and joy of the ministry, was at the end of the long hall. Ginny glanced around, not seeing any sign of Luna; she headed toward it, awed by it even though she has seen it practically every time she had come here over the past year. There was no longer 5 separate life-sized statues, in there place was one huge one, that of a phoenix. The previous statues were destroyed in Ginny's fourth year, the account quite clear in her mind. 

The statue looked gold, real gold, no one really knows, but it was magnificent anyway. Bearing a phoenix with hits head facing upward, toward the ceiling, with its wings stretched out as full length, as if ready for flight, while water shot out off wing feathers and out of the beak; ending in ripples at the water below. Ginny focused on the shiny placard that hung to the right of the fountain, she could clearly read the curving lettering on it.

_This statue is to represent:_

_Those of the Order of the Phoenix_

_The light in the dark. _

_Donated by Harry Potter _

Ginny smiled as the words rang throughout her head, Ginny jumped as a hand descended upon her shoulder, whipping around, she noticed Luna looking sadly back at her.

"Never looses its beauty…" Luna murmured. Ginny nodded vaguely, returning her gaze back upon the statue.

"It's a bummer no one else continues to notice it…" Ginny scowled at a couple of wizards, who were keeping their heads down to avoid being smashed into by the on thronging bustling wizards and witches.

"They don't understand its significance, Gin." Comforted Luna, Ginny nodded with the scowl still fixated on her face. The two stood there, staring up at the statue in an uncomfortable silence.

"You're late enough, come on." Luna interrupted, anxiously herding Ginny toward an elevator; Ginny spared a glance back at the fountain, before entering the waiting elevator.

* * *

"Weasley, you're late…as usual, so I had the liberty to drop the files off at your desk. Blah, Blah, Blah Blah Blah. I am a very busy man……Bleh." Ginny finished reading the note out loud with a mischievous grin at Luna who was vigorously laughing out loud, which seemed odd and weird coming from the quiet girl, as she leaned against the side of the work cubicle to support herself. 

"Gin…that…was…funny, how you did…his voice…it was very…deep…just like…him…" Luna spit words out in between gasps of breathes.

Ginny chuckled uncertainly and crumpled up the piece of parchment before tossing it in the waste bin under her desk. Ginny suddenly looked down and noticed the two-inch thick folder in front of her, her mouth dropped open with a moan.

"Whoa…this person…has quite the history…" Ginny said, as she looked at the cover of the abnormally large file. She started to read, with difficulty; for Luna's raucous laughter broke her concentration. Finally, she was able to tune Luna out.

_Department of Missing Persons _

_Investigators: Weasley, Virginia _

_Lovegood, Luna _

"Hey Luna! We're on this case together!" Ginny exclaimed happily. Luna was still chuckling uncontrollably at the minimally funny joke. But she managed to give her a 'thumbs up' in return. Ginny rolled her eyes, and looked at the cover once more.

_Department of Missing Persons _

_Investigators: Weasley, Virginia _

_Lovegood, Luna _

_Missing since: 2 years ago _

_Date: Enclosed_

_Date gone missing: Enclosed_

_Age: Enclosed_

_Job: Enclosed_

_Name: Enclosed_

_Note: _

"Hey Luna…there's a note here…at the bottom. 'Weasley, Lovegood...this is a confidential file. No one is to know that you're on this case, all but the people you interview, for people can't help but be nosy for their own good… Any way, this person is to be found as quick as possible, it is brought to our attention that this person could be in danger. Find them. From, Your High-Ranking and enormously good-looking Manager.'" Ginny finished, her voice caught in her throat, she had never been on a confidential case before. Ginny glanced over at Luna, who was also subdued. Luna stared at Ginny blankly with her pale unblinking eyes- she too, was thinking along the same lines as Ginny.

Ginny glanced back down at the folder, and opened the first page with apprehension. She gasped at the picture that was smiling and waving up at her. Luna had exited her world of confused and jumbled thoughts at Ginny's gasp, and stared at Ginny questionably.

"Who is it?" Luna inquired. Ginny closed the folder but otherwise was completely still, her gaze not moving at all, from the folder held loosely in her hands.

"Ginny?" Luna asked again, now nervous. Ginny only held out the heavy folder to her, continuing avoiding eye-contact.

Luna looked up at Ginny helplessly, before looking back down to the folder with determination. Slowly she opened the folder. Her mouth fell open at the image staring back at her.

Now please take into consideration that surprising Luna is very hard… please continue-

The picture, now noticing that someone new was looking at it, smirked roguishly and waved up at her. Luna tore her eyes from the picture to the basic information below it:

_Name: Harry Potter_

_Full: Harold James Potter_

_Age: 19_

_Date missing: Sept. 1, 2006_

_Last seen: Sept. 2, 2006 5:45 PM_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_London_

_Search started: Sept. 3 2006 7:45 AM_

_Search ended: Jan 1, 2007 10:08 PM_

_Search restart: April 6, 2008 12:40 PM_

_Search ended?_

"Harry?" Luna asked dazedly, looking up at Ginny who had turned in her seat to look down at Luna who continued to sit on the ground.

"Harry." Ginny confirmed, her voice wavering slightly.

* * *

Scyco Sphinx 


End file.
